Cyberlove
by Darling Pretty
Summary: when callie starts to play matchmaker, addison and alex start iming, but don't know who's at the other end. told entirely through ims and i hope that their screen names are acceptable. addex, addisex, take your pick
1. Who Are You?

**so this is what i've been doing instead of righting your beloved stories. i've been writing a whole new one. and it's done. so if you like it, i've got the rest ready to go. it's completely in ims, and it was really fun to write, and hopefully fun to read. **

**i'm going to ask you to suspend reality for a little while, although if you're reading an addex fic you're probably all ready very good at that. just pretend for the sake of my story that addison and alex are stupid enough that they don't know that they're talking to one another. and pretend that callie would feel the need to play matchmaker. and pretend that i know when this takes place. and pretend that addison didn't leave for la. or even go in the first place. and pretend that addison would start talking to some random guy who won't tell her his name and that alex would actually im someone just because torres told him to. i'm asking you to pretend all of this for the sake of addex. and therefore you must.**

**-insert disclaimer of your choice here-**_

* * *

_

trappedinmytower: bastardoutofnowhere would like to chat. Accept or decline? 

bastardoutofnowhere: who are you?

trappedinmytower: who are _you_?

bastardoutofnowhere: i asked you first

trappedinmytower: well, i asked you second

bastardoutofnowhere: so?

trappedinmytower: so answer the question. i can't have random creepy guys popping up in my im

bastardoutofnowhere: why should i, when you don't?

trappedinmytower: because if you don't, i'm going to block you because you're creepy. how'd you get my sn anyways?

bastardoutofnowhere: an acquaintance gave it to me

trappedinmytower: and you don't know who i am?

bastardoutofnowhere: i dunno. she just gave me it and said to im you. she didn't tell me who it was. plus, she's my boss and when she says jump, i pull out the trampoline

trappedinmytower: you have strange acquaintances

bastardoutofnowhere: you have strange friends

trappedinmytower: and why would you say that?

bastardoutofnowhere: because the chick's got to be your friend if she's got your im and is giving it out

trappedinmytower: you make a good point.

trappedinmytower: look, i've gotta go, but if your boss tells you to im me again, feel free. i'm fairly confident you're not a creepy, middle aged stalker. ;)

bastardoutofnowhere: thanks?

trappedinmytower: bye

_trappedinmytower has logged off_

_trappedinmytower has logged on_

* * *

_doyousavvy has logged on_

trappedinmytower: hey sav

doyousavvy: hey adds

trappedinmytower: did you, by any chance, give my im to some guy?

doyousavvy: no. do you want me to? because weiss has this friend… single, attorney, scrumdiddliumptious

trappedinmytower: no. thanks though, sav. ok, well, i have to go, but ttyl?

doyousavvy: definitely

_trappedinmytower has logged off

* * *

_

_trappedinmytower has logged on_

_ChiefTorres has logged on_

trappedinmytower: callie torres did you give my sn to one of your residents? don't you dare lie to me

ChiefTorres: no. stop glaring at the computer like that, you'll burn a hole in the screen.

trappedinmytower: i am not glaring at the screen

trappedinmytower: ok, maybe a little

ChiefTorres: well, stop. and i didn't.

trappedinmytower: are you sure?

ChiefTorres: why would I do something like that? i'd have to be trying to set you up or something. which i'm not. besides, would i forget doing something like that? i don't think so.

trappedinmytower: well, if you're sure…

ChiefTorres: i am

trappedinmytower: then i have to go interrogate more of my friends. bye!

_trappedinmytower has logged off_

_NOTbambi has logged on_

NOTbambi: how'd the thing w/ addison go?

ChiefTorres: good, she believed every word. i will have those 2 together in no time at all.

NOTbambi: w/e you say

ChiefTorres: i will! now where are we gonna go for dinner tonight?


	2. A Little Less Mundane

**i don't care if the whole story isn't exactly in character (not that any of you mentioned that, and i thank you for that), i like it anyway.**

**so i just realized that i didn't tell you people who's who, but you are all brilliant and figured it out all by your lonesome. all of them are pretty obvious anyways, except for maybe addison, but you did fine with that.**

**this is a shorter story, i've got two more chapters for you, and if you're not particularly fond of the ending, i may be persuaded to write one more.**

**by the way, thanks for all the reviews. you're amazing!**

**-insert disclaimer of your choice here-**

_

* * *

_

_trappedinmytower has logged on_

_bastardoutofnowhere has logged on_

trappedinmytower: hey, look you're back

bastardoutofnowhere: no i'm not

trappedinmytower: cute

bastardoutofnowhere: i do try

trappedinmytower: you never answered my question

bastardoutofnowhere: what question?

trappedinmytower: who are you?

bastardoutofnowhere: who are _you_?

trappedinmytower: you're not going to tell me, are you?

bastardoutofnowhere: no, but neither are you

trappedinmytower: so we've reached an impasse

bastardoutofnowhere: yep

trappedinmytower: ok then

bastardoutofnowhere: is it important?

trappedinmytower: what?

bastardoutofnowhere: knowing my name

trappedinmytower: oh. i don't know. is it important to you?

bastardoutofnowhere: knowing my own name? kind of, yeah. i need to know that

trappedinmytower: don't be a smartass

bastardoutofnowhere: come on, you walked into that

trappedinmytower: ok, maybe, but that doesn't mean you have to be a smartass

bastardoutofnowhere: yes it does

trappedinmytower: is it important to know my name?

bastardoutofnowhere: not really

trappedinmytower: ok then

bastardoutofnowhere: huh?

trappedinmytower: ok, i won't tell you and you won't tell me

bastardoutofnowhere: fair enough.

bastardoutofnowhere: so… what do you do?

trappedinmytower: that's against the rules

bastardoutofnowhere: what rules?

trappedinmytower: the rules i'm instigating. no direct questions unless the answerer introduces the topic

bastardoutofnowhere: huh?

trappedinmytower: so like if you said something about your sister, i could ask about her, but i can't ask about her now, because you have said nothing about your sister

bastardoutofnowhere: why?

trappedinmytower: because if you don't know my name then you can't know anything i don't want you to know, and if i say something, then i obviously want you to know whatever i'm talking about

bastardoutofnowhere: ok…

trappedinmytower: do you want to keep talking or not?

bastardoutofnowhere: fine, i'll stick to your stupid rules

trappedinmytower:D

trappedinmytower: hey!

trappedinmytower: they're not stupid! they make perfect sense!

bastardoutofnowhere: yeah, in an asylum

trappedinmytower: are you calling me crazy?

bastardoutofnowhere: no -nods-

trappedinmytower: hey!

trappedinmytower: i resent that!

trappedinmytower: btw, what's up with the literary reference? i'm assuming the sn's a reference to "Bastard Out of Carolina"

bastardoutofnowhere: it is. i dunno, it just kinda fits. and you just broke the rules.

trappedinmytower: ok. sorry. now they're in place. are you admitting that you're a bastard?

bastardoutofnowhere: only in the way the word was originally meant. aka, fatherless

trappedinmytower: ooh, sorry :(

bastardoutofnowhere: don't be. i'm glad he's gone.

trappedinmytower: ok, i won't be

bastardoutofnowhere: good

bastardoutofnowhere: ok, so what's up with your sn? what's the reference?

trappedinmytower: rapunzel. or just about any fairy tale with a princess in a tower.

trappedinmytower: i'm not a totally needy chick btw. i just sometimes feel like i'm trapped in my life, you know? like i can't get out, no matter how much i want to, and i have to wait for some knight in shining armor to come and climb up my hair in order to rescue me. which makes no sense, because then he'd have no way to get down. so he'd be stuck up there with me.

trappedinmytower: basically, i feel trapped in everyday life sometimes. especially now.

bastardoutofnowhere: why? what's now?

trappedinmytower: nothing, but life's a little less mundane when you have someone to share it with, you know?

bastardoutofnowhere: so, single?

trappedinmytower: why? are you hitting on me?

bastardoutofnowhere: no. don't flatter yourself. just asking.

trappedinmytower: i'm not flattering myself, just being careful. yes, single.

bastardoutofnowhere: same here

trappedinmytower: really?

bastardoutofnowhere: why? are you hitting on me?

trappedinmytower: -glares- no. don't flatter yourself. just asking.

bastardoutofnowhere: funny

trappedinmytower: i know ;)

bastardoutofnowhere: i've got to go, but i'll talk to you

bastardoutofnowhere: bye

_bastardoutofnowhere has logged off_

_trappedinmytower has logged off

* * *

_

_ChiefTorres has logged on_

_trappedinmytower has logged on_

trappedinmytower: you're sure you didn't give my sn to a random guy?

ChiefTorres: hello to you too, addison

trappedinmytower: did you or didn't you?

ChiefTorres: what's with this sudden interest in who i give your sn to?

ChiefTorres: not that i've given it anyone, but still

trappedinmytower: there's just this guy who randomly popped up on my aim the other day. i just talked to him again and i don't know who gave him my sn

ChiefTorres: well it wasn't me. and you talked to him _again_?

trappedinmytower: what? he's nice

trappedinmytower: ish

trappedinmytower: he's a little rude sometimes, but in like this totally adorable way

ChiefTorres: sounds like someone's got a crush on cyber-dude

trappedinmytower: do not. i've only talked to him twice. i don't even know his name

ChiefTorres?

trappedinmytower: he won't tell me. but i didn't tell him mine either

ChiefTorres: what's this guy's sn?

trappedinmytower: bastardoutofnowhere

trappedinmytower: why?

ChiefTorres: no reason

trappedinmytower: you're not going to go interrogate him are you?

ChiefTorres: noooo……

trappedinmytower: you so are

ChiefTorres: ok, maybe

trappedinmytower: -groans- just don't totally embarrass me

ChiefTorres: never!

_trappedinmytower is away

* * *

_

_bastardoutofnowhere has logged on_

bastardoutofnowhere: hey, you there?

trappedinmytower:_ i'm not here. i'm not here pretending to not be here. that doesn't even make sense. so go talk to someone else because i can't even make sense anymore._

bastardoutofnowhere: well fine, i will

trappedinmytower:_ i'm not here. i'm not here pretending to not be here. that doesn't even make sense. so go talk to someone else because i can't even make sense anymore.

* * *

_

ChiefTorres: hey, you're on

bastardoutofnowhere: Torres?

bastardoutofnowhere: what do you want?

bastardoutofnowhere: and who's sn did you give me?

ChiefTorres: why all the questions?

bastardoutofnowhere: i'm curious

ChiefTorres: i just wanted to talk

ChiefTorres: her name's Julia

bastardoutofnowhere: last name?

ChiefTorres: can't tell you that. and you can't tell her you know, ok?

bastardoutofnowhere: ok

ChiefTorres: good boy

ChiefTorres: so how goes things with Julia?

bastardoutofnowhere: fine

bastardoutofnowhere: we've only talked a couple of times.

bastardoutofnowhere: she's cool

ChiefTorres: that's good

ChiefTorres: i have to go. see you at work

_ChiefTorres has logged off

* * *

_

_bastardoutofnowhere has logged on_

_trappedinmytower has logged on_

bastardoutofnowhere: you're on again

trappedinmytower: yeah

trappedinmytower: is that a bad thing?

bastardoutofnowhere: no, it's good

bastardoutofnowhere: i mean that

trappedinmytower: you're sweet

bastardoutofnowhere: thanks

bastardoutofnowhere: so how was your day?

bastardoutofnowhere: or does that break the rules?

trappedinmytower: i don't think "how was your day?" breaks the rules

trappedinmytower: or it doesn't now

trappedinmytower: because i can tell you how little or how much i want, and it really wouldn't tell you a thing about me, other than what mood i'm in

trappedinmytower: same with "how are you?"

trappedinmytower: i think those are the 2 exceptions to the rule

trappedinmytower: and asking for opinions is ok too i think

bastardoutofnowhere: ok

bastardoutofnowhere: so how was your day?

trappedinmytower: ok. i had to suffer through watching my ex make out with his new girlfriend though. that sucked

bastardoutofnowhere: ouch. i'm sorry

trappedinmytower: thanks :)

bastardoutofnowhere: ex-boyfriend or ex-husband?

bastardoutofnowhere: you brought it up. the question totally follows the rules

trappedinmytower: fine. my sn should be trappedinmyownweb ;)

bastardoutofnowhere: you don't have to answer if you don't want to

trappedinmytower: thanks, but i did bring it up. it's a legal question and i have to answer it

bastardoutofnowhere: no you don't

trappedinmytower: ex-husband

bastardoutofnowhere: so you were married

trappedinmytower: yep. were being the key word. or was. whatever.

trappedinmytower: what about you?

bastardoutofnowhere: not married, not divorced, not dating

trappedinmytower: why?

trappedinmytower: i mean, why not dating? bad relationship?

bastardoutofnowhere: no. i'm kinda hung up on someone. even though she hates me.

trappedinmytower: that sucks. i know how you feel.

bastardoutofnowhere?

trappedinmytower: i liked this guy but he kept pushing me away. it hasn't stopped hurting yet

bastardoutofnowhere: oh, see, this chick kept making these moves right? and as long as they were subtle i could handle it. but when we went anywhere near approaching intimacy i freaked. so she hates me.

trappedinmytower: i'm sure that's not true, you don't seem hateable

bastardoutofnowhere: it is. you should see the looks she sends me.

trappedinmytower: i'm sorry :(

trappedinmytower: so how was your day?

bastardoutofnowhere: it was ok

bastardoutofnowhere: my friends are fighting

bastardoutofnowhere: which is actually pretty entertaining at times

trappedinmytower: wow, you're a nice guy

bastardoutofnowhere: you haven't heard them fight

trappedinmytower: true

trappedinmytower: ok, i have to go

bastardoutofnowhere: bye

trappedinmytower: bye

_trappedinmytower has logged off

* * *

_

_RIPDenny has logged on_

RIPDenny: hey alex

bastardoutofnowhere: hey iz

RIPDenny: that took an incredibly long time for so few words

RIPDenny: alex karev, are you actually talking to someone else?!

bastardoutofnowhere: yeah. some random chick

RIPDenny: -gasps- oh my god

bastardoutofnowhere: what?

RIPDenny: just you actually using your im is shocking

RIPDenny: you never use your im, aside from talking to me rarely

RIPDenny: so who's the chick?

bastardoutofnowhere: not sure, but she's pretty cool

bastardoutofnowhere: a little weird, but cool

RIPDenny: where'd you meet her?

bastardoutofnowhere: Torres gave me her sn and an order to im her. says her name's julia, but i don't think it is

RIPDenny: why not?

bastardoutofnowhere: she doesn't seem like a Julia

bastardoutofnowhere: i don't know, it's stupid

RIPDenny: wow, alex, you actually sound human

RIPDenny: like you might have a… crush

bastardoutofnowhere: what? no. i've only talked to her a couple times and i don't even know what she looks like or what her real name is

RIPDenny: so? love looks not with the eyes and therefore is winged cupid painted blind

bastardoutofnowhere: is that some lame attempt at shakespeare?

RIPDenny: sh! and stop deflecting the question

bastardoutofnowhere: i don't have a crush on her

RIPDenny: oh that's right, cuz you're all hung up on _addison_

RIPDenny: and lord knows we can't forsake our darling redhead!

bastardoutofnowhere: i'm leaving now. goodbye

_bastardoutofnowhere has logged off_

_

* * *

_

**reviews are much appreciated! they make me more inclined to put the rest on and make me feel guilty that i'm not writing my other stories. so see, by reviewing on this story, you also encourage the updates of my other stories!**

**-Juli**


	3. How Do You Choose?

**happy turkey day everyone! i was going to wait a little longer to post this, but i'm being banned from the computer once my grandparents get here, so i'm posting now. hope you enjoy it. i'll update again tomorrow, and that is an actual promise.**

**-insert discliamer of your choice here-**

_

* * *

_

_bastardoutofnowhere has logged on_

_trappedinmytower has logged on_

bastardoutofnowhere: you're here

trappedinmytower: i am

bastardoutofnowhere: how are you?

trappedinmytower: i've been better

trappedinmytower: you?

bastardoutofnowhere: well, now that i'm talking to you…

trappedinmytower: are you flirting with me?

bastardoutofnowhere: no, but it was meant to be cute

bastardoutofnowhere: don't chicks usually like that sort of thing?

trappedinmytower: well, yeah

bastardoutofnowhere: and i'm sure you don't mind a little flattery every once in a while

trappedinmytower: certainly not

trappedinmytower: especially since you're the only one who's flattering me lately

trappedinmytower: is this weird?

bastardoutofnowhere: what?

trappedinmytower: this… talking thing…

bastardoutofnowhere: i don't think so, why?

trappedinmytower: it just seems a little strange

trappedinmytower: i mean we keep talking even though we don't know the other's name and no, i am not trying to hit on you in any way, but i'm starting to look to see if you're on

bastardoutofnowhere: same

bastardoutofnowhere: i don't think it's weird

bastardoutofnowhere: it's kinda… i don't want to say nice, but that's the only word that comes to mind

trappedinmytower: i know

trappedinmytower: so it's not weird?

bastardoutofnowhere: no

bastardoutofnowhere: do you always ask this many questions?

bastardoutofnowhere: that broke the rules

trappedinmytower: yes it did (yes)

bastardoutofnowhere?

trappedinmytower: (i'm cheating the rules… don't ask me how, i just am)

bastardoutofnowhere: with parentheses?

trappedinmytower: somehow, yes

trappedinmytower: like, whispering or something

trappedinmytower: i don't know, stop making it hard for me

bastardoutofnowhere: i didn't say anything

trappedinmytower: but you were thinking it

bastardoutofnowhere: so you know what i'm thinking now?

trappedinmytower: yep. i'm a mind reader… shh, don't tell anyone ;)

bastardoutofnowhere: you know, you remind me of one of my friends

trappedinmytower: really?

bastardoutofnowhere: yeah

bastardoutofnowhere: actually she's not a friend

trappedinmytower: oh, the chick who hates you?

bastardoutofnowhere: yeah

trappedinmytower: how goes it with her anyway?

bastardoutofnowhere: not so good

bastardoutofnowhere: she still glares at me when she thinks no one's looking

trappedinmytower: i'm sorry, that sucks

bastardoutofnowhere: thanks

trappedinmytower: no problem

bastardoutofnowhere: any advice?

trappedinmytower: seriously?

bastardoutofnowhere: seriously

trappedinmytower: well, from what you've told me, you were kind of an asshole. it probably made her feel like she's inferior and humiliated. because she put herself out there, thinking that you felt the same way and you freaked out. so if you ask me, which you did, you should show her that she wasn't wrong.

trappedinmytower: but not in some grandiose, ridiculous movie way, because it would seem like you're too hot and cold. so just try and get back into her good graces. you know, hold doors open for her, be nice to her, and, when you think she's starting to like you again, ask her out for coffee or something as friends.

trappedinmytower: that's my opinion

bastardoutofnowhere: you sound like you've been through something like this

bastardoutofnowhere: have you?

trappedinmytower: yeah kind of

bastardoutofnowhere: i'm sorry

trappedinmytower: yeah, me too

trappedinmytower: it sucks. and you know, sometimes i think that i don't ever want to fall in love again.

bastardoutofnowhere: why?

trappedinmytower: it hurts too much

bastardoutofnowhere: only if it goes bad

trappedinmytower: but what's to stop it?

bastardoutofnowhere: i don't know… nothing really

trappedinmytower: exactly

trappedinmytower: i don't want to hurt anymore

bastardoutofnowhere: i try not to hurt people, but i do

trappedinmytower: so i guess we wouldn't work out

trappedinmytower: not that i want us to have anything to work out in the first place

bastardoutofnowhere: yeah

bastardoutofnowhere: but i think you're wrong. it would be interesting and we might. if we gave it a chance

trappedinmytower: are you asking me out?

bastardoutofnowhere: no don't flatter yourself

bastardoutofnowhere: why? did you want me to?

trappedinmytower: no don't flatter yourself :P

bastardoutofnowhere: ok

bastardoutofnowhere: i have to go to work, sorry

trappedinmytower: that's ok, so do i

trappedinmytower: bye!

bastardoutofnowhere: bye

_bastardoutofnowhere has logged off_

_trappedinmytower has logged off

* * *

_

_RIPDenny has logged on_

_bastardoutofnowhere has logged on_

bastardoutofnowhere: iz, i need help

RIPDenny: ooh, what?

RIPDenny: does it have to do with addison?

bastardoutofnowhere: how did you… never mind

RIPDenny: what's up?

bastardoutofnowhere: i don't know

RIPDenny: huh?

RIPDenny: you're gonna have to explain that more

bastardoutofnowhere: so there's this chick

RIPDenny: who's not addison

bastardoutofnowhere: would you let me finish?

RIPDenny: sorry

RIPDenny: so there's this chick…

bastardoutofnowhere: we've only talked a couple of times, but i

RIPDenny: you…?

bastardoutofnowhere: i don't know, that's the problem

RIPDenny: this wouldn't happen to be internet chick would it?

bastardoutofnowhere: if i said yes, would you stop helping?

RIPDenny: no

bastardoutofnowhere: yes

RIPDenny: ok, you think you're in love with your boss, but you have a crush on some chick you don't know

RIPDenny: and the crush thing confuses you

RIPDenny: god, alex, now that i think about it, you have worse luck in love than i do, dead fiancé and all

bastardoutofnowhere: thanks iz

RIPDenny: well it's true

RIPDenny: i don't know what to tell you except that you're gonna have to choose

bastardoutofnowhere: you're no help

RIPDenny: sorry

_bastardoutofnowhere has logged off_

_RIPDenny has logged off

* * *

_

_darkandtwisty has logged on_

_bastardoutofnowhere has logged on_

bastardoutofnowhere: mer?

darkandtwisty: yeah?

bastardoutofnowhere: how do you choose between two people?

darkandtwisty: what?

bastardoutofnowhere: i have to choose between to girls and i need to know how

darkandtwisty: what am i, the go to person for screwed up relationships?

darkandtwisty: don't answer that

bastardoutofnowhere: well?

darkandtwisty: just ask yourself who'll make you happier. not who you have a better chance with, who'll make you happier.

bastardoutofnowhere: thanks mer

darkandtwisty: no problem

* * *

_bastardoutofnowhere has logged on_

_trappedinmytower has logged on_

trappedinmytower: hey

bastardoutofnowhere: hey, what's up?

trappedinmytower: not much, you?

bastardoutofnowhere: nothing. i'm bored. no good surgeries today

trappedinmytower: so you're a surgeon?

bastardoutofnowhere: yeah. what do you do?

trappedinmytower: that totally breaks the rules (me too)

bastardoutofnowhere: sorry

bastardoutofnowhere: so you're a surgeon too?

trappedinmytower: yeah

bastardoutofnowhere: i'd ask for specialty, but i'm not allowed to

trappedinmytower: no you're not

trappedinmytower: (neonatal) ;)

bastardoutofnowhere: really?

trappedinmytower: no, i was lying -sarcasm-

bastardoutofnowhere: don't be a smartass

trappedinmytower: sorry, but it was a stupid question

bastardoutofnowhere: doesn't mean you have to be mean about it

trappedinmytower: sorry

bastardoutofnowhere: apology accepted

trappedinmytower: thanks :)

bastardoutofnowhere: you overuse smiley faces

trappedinmytower: i know, it's a bad habit that i need to break

bastardoutofnowhere: no you don't, it's cute

trappedinmytower: did you just call me cute?

bastardoutofnowhere: no

trappedinmytower: you so did!

bastardoutofnowhere: no, i called your overuse of smiley faces cute

trappedinmytower:P

bastardoutofnowhere: smiley face again

trappedinmytower: sorry

bastardoutofnowhere: don't apologize

trappedinmytower: why not?

bastardoutofnowhere: because you shouldn't have to

trappedinmytower?

bastardoutofnowhere: it's just you, don't apologize for that

trappedinmytower: you are too good to be true

trappedinmytower: tell me you're faking something

bastardoutofnowhere: uh… i can't. you're the only person that i'm totally honest with

trappedinmytower: ok now you're scaring me, you're so perfect

bastardoutofnowhere: i'm not perfect

trappedinmytower: you seem like it

bastardoutofnowhere: i'm not, my temper gets out of control, and because i can't commit, i hurt this girl

trappedinmytower: you never told me, what'd you do?

bastardoutofnowhere: oh, you don't have to answer that

bastardoutofnowhere: no, i will

bastardoutofnowhere: this girl kissed me and i kissed her back but then i yelled at her

bastardoutofnowhere: and then we slept together and i shoved her away

bastardoutofnowhere: god, she looked so hurt

bastardoutofnowhere: but i'm not good for her, so it's better this way

bastardoutofnowhere: i won't hurt her anymore

trappedinmytower: oh

trappedinmytower: i have to go now

trappedinmytower: bye, sorry

bastardoutofnowhere: wait

_trappedinmytower has logged off_

bastardoutofnowhere: please don't hate me

* * *

_ChiefTorres has logged on_

_trappedinmytower has logged on_

trappedinmytower: you gave my sn to ALEX KAREV???

ChiefTorres: what?

trappedinmytower: don't try to deny it, he said his boss (aka you) gave him my sn and i just figured out it's him

ChiefTorres: wait, cyber-dude's alex karev?

trappedinmytower: like you don't know

trappedinmytower: admit to it and i won't kill you

ChiefTorres: fine i did, but anyone with eyes (and they don't even have to be functioning eyes) can see you two are meant for each other

trappedinmytower: CALLIOPE TORRES!!

ChiefTorres: i don't apologize, read what you will into that

_ChiefTorres has logged off_

_trappedinmytower is away_

_

* * *

_

**and there you have it. well, most of it. one more chapter. maybe two, if you're all really great and review and tell me that you want another, and what you want to see. but you should probably wait and see how it ends first. that shouldn't stop you from reviewing, though!**

**-Juli**


	4. The Girl On The Internet

**it went sappy. i didn't really intend for it to go sappy, but it did. and alex went waaaaaaay sappy, which sucks, because i didn't want him to be TOTALLY out of character. but the alex karev in my head is far too nice to be the actual alex karev. oh well. **

**-insert disclaimer of your choice here-**

_

* * *

_

_bastardoutofnowhere has logged on_

bastardoutofnowhere: i know you think i'm an ass, but please talk to me

trappedinmytower: _alex, (yeah, i know who you are) i don't think you're an awful person. i did, but now i don't. i just need some time to think things through. it's not fair that i know who you are though, and you don't know who i am. but knowing you, you'll want to guess for yourself. all i can say, is thanks for being such a great guy and taking my advice. you really are a decent guy, don't let mark sloan beat that out of you. and messing with his coffee was the best gift anyone's ever given me._

bastardoutofnowhere: addison?!

trappedinmytower: _alex, (yeah, i know who you are) i don't think you're an awful person. i did, but now i don't. i just need some time to think things through. it's not fair that i know who you are though, and you don't know who i am. but knowing you, you'll want to guess for yourself. all i can say, is thanks for being such a great guy and taking my advice. you really are a decent guy, don't let mark sloan beat that out of you. and messing with his coffee was the best gift anyone's ever given me._

_bastardoutofnowhere has logged off__

* * *

_

_bastardoutofnowhere has logged on_

_trappedinmytower has logged on_

trappedinmytower: we need to talk

bastardoutofnowhere: yeah, we do

bastardoutofnowhere: before you start, i'm sorry

trappedinmytower: for?

bastardoutofnowhere: for being an ass. for messing with your head. for pushing you away. take your pick

trappedinmytower: so where does this put us?

bastardoutofnowhere: i have a question

bastardoutofnowhere: and it totally breaks the rules

trappedinmytower: i think that's ok

bastardoutofnowhere: ok… were you honest when we talked?

trappedinmytower: meaning?

bastardoutofnowhere: were you pretending?

trappedinmytower: no

trappedinmytower: that was probably the most honest i've ever been

bastardoutofnowhere: ok

trappedinmytower: why?

bastardoutofnowhere: i have a confession

trappedinmytower: k…

bastardoutofnowhere: the entire time we've been talking, i've been trying to choose between you and you

bastardoutofnowhere: i mean, i thought you were two different people, and i was trying to decide between my hot boss who is this amazing doctor and this girl i randomly met on the internet who was smart and funny and whose name i didn't know

bastardoutofnowhere: and i was going to choose the girl on the internet

bastardoutofnowhere: which would have been bad if you had been pretending

trappedinmytower: what are you saying?

bastardoutofnowhere: i'm saying that i fell in love with that girl on the internet

trappedinmytower:

bastardoutofnowhere: want to say something?

trappedinmytower: in 5 conversations? you fell in love with me after 5 conversations?

bastardoutofnowhere: i guess so, yeah

bastardoutofnowhere: except i've been in love with you since that time in NICU, so the 5 conversations were just an extension of that, even though i thought you were another person

trappedinmytower: are you free?

trappedinmytower: what a stupid question, of course you're free, you're on the internet

trappedinmytower: come over? the archfield. room 210.

bastardoutofnowhere: seriously?

trappedinmytower: please?

bastardoutofnowhere: i'll be over in 10

trappedinmytower: k

trappedinmytower: oh and alex?

bastardoutofnowhere: yeah?

trappedinmytower: i love you too

_trappedinmytower has logged off_

_bastardoutofnowhere has logged off_

_

* * *

_

**so here's my question: do you want me to come up with more plot and continue? i will, but i can't promise anything, since i didn't intend for it. you'd have to give me some ideas.**

**-Juli**


	5. Outofmytower

**a/n: my apology comes in the form of one word: finals. but after next week they'll be done and i'll be back to writing. so thanks for reading, if you still are.**

**-insert disclaimer of your choice here-**

**AND NOW... the final chapter!**

_

* * *

_

_ChiefTorres has logged on_

_outofmytower has logged on_

ChiefTorres: two things, one, you changed your sn and two, where have you been?

outofmytower: what do you mean?

ChiefTorres: you haven't been on in FOREVER, where have you been?

outofmytower: nowhere

ChiefTorres: oh, so you've just been sitting at home, doing nothing, with no one, not bored enough to get on?

ChiefTorres: somehow i don't believe that

ChiefTorres: spill

outofmytower: umm…

ChiefTorres: talk now

outofmytower: see…

ChiefTorres: my plan worked didn't it?

outofmytower:…

outofmytower: yes

ChiefTorres: who is a genius?

ChiefTorres: that's right, me!

outofmytower: don't get too arrogant

ChiefTorres: oh, you'd have never even got with him without my help!

ChiefTorres: can't say anything to that now, can you?

ChiefTorres: so really, where have you been?

outofmytower: just busy

ChiefTorres: liar

ChiefTorres: come on, i know you've been with alex, just give me a couple details

ChiefTorres: please?

outofmytower: umm…

ChiefTorres: i said please! you know you want to!

outofmytower: well, we talked about the whole situation, then i invited him over, and that's kind of it

ChiefTorres: and then you had sex

outofmytower: actually we just talked some more

ChiefTorres: how sickeningly sweet and BORING

outofmytower: what? do you want me to make up some sordid details for your entertainment? pretend we slept together?

ChiefTorres: well…

outofmytower: forget it, i'm not doing it

ChiefTorres: i was kidding. but some REAL details would be nice

outofmytower: i don't know. we kinda just hung out. and talked

outofmytower: and it wasn't awkward at all

outofmytower: it was… nice

ChiefTorres: that is so… sappy

outofmytower: and you want to know the best part?

ChiefTorres: what?

outofmytower: that it's a total lie

ChiefTorres: ADDISON FORBES MONTGOMERY!

outofmytower: what?

ChiefTorres: did he even go over there?

outofmytower: he definitely came

ChiefTorres: -gasps-

outofmytower: GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!

ChiefTorres: i'm sorry, it just sounded so dirty

outofmytower: well it wasn't meant to be

outofmytower: even if (unintentionally) it IS true

ChiefTorres: addison forbes montgomery! you little slut!

ChiefTorres: i am so proud of you!

ChiefTorres: so how was it?

outofmytower: excuse me?

ChiefTorres: how was it? you know what i mean

outofmytower: oh

outofmytower: it was… it was… callie, i can't even begin to describe

outofmytower: he was sooo sweet and attentive, but not TOO sweet and attentive

ChiefTorres: well, that's good at least

outofmytower: it was just… perfect

ChiefTorres: yeah, yeah, i get it, you guys have amazing sex

ChiefTorres: that's enough details for me at the present

ChiefTorres: i don't need the play-by-play

outofmytower: sorry

ChiefTorres: it's ok, i kinda signed myself up for it

outofmytower: yeah. see, not my fault.

outofmytower: ha!

ChiefTorres: shut up

outofmytower: no. i'm going to gloat all i want

ChiefTorres: and i'm going to sign off and let you gloat to no one

outofmytower: that's not fair!

ChiefTorres: life's not fair. deal with it

outofmytower: you're mean

ChiefTorres: once again, deal with it

outofmytower: remind me why i'm friends with you again

ChiefTorres: because i hook you up with disgustingly good looking men

outofmytower: disgustingly good looking men who aren't afraid to say i love you

ChiefTorres: WHAT???

ChiefTorres: what is that supposed to mean???

ChiefTorres: addison?

ChiefTorres: ANSWER ME!!!

outofmytower: i don't know that i want to

outofmytower: why should i reward you for being so mean?

ChiefTorres: addison, i swear to god, you are the most infuriating person i know

outofmytower: thank you

ChiefTorres: ADDISON!!

outofmytower: what?

ChiefTorres: please?

outofmytower: ok, but only because i can just picture you begging. it's quite amusing, but far below you

ChiefTorres: just tell me! the suspense is KILLING me!

outofmytower r: that's what i was aiming for

ChiefTorres: addison, don't make me come over there…

outofmytower: fine. he said it. i said it. end of story.

ChiefTorres: that's not even funny. DETAILS PLEASE

outofmytower: we were talking about what we were going to do, since we figured each other out. then he said that he was trying to choose between work me and internet me, except he thought they were two separate people

outofmytower: and then i asked him what he meant, and he said he fell in love with internet me. but it was also work me, so it was really just an extension, because he loved work me too.

outofmytower: so thank you callie torres, you officially helped me find the love of my life

ChiefTorres: i'm going to refrain from saying anything about how you kinda all ready had 2 of those

outofmytower: just because i'm grateful, doesn't mean that i'm not going to get mad that you said that

ChiefTorres: chill out, i was kidding

outofmytower: not funny

ChiefTorres: i know. sorry.

outofmytower: that's ok

ChiefTorres: you're too happy with me to stay angry at me

outofmytower:

ChiefTorres: hey, look, george just signed on!

outofmytower: don't you dare invite him to chat

_NOTbambi has joined chat_

ChiefTorres: hey george

outofmytower: i'm going to kill you

NOTbambi: uh, dr. montgomery… is that a joke? i can't tell

outofmytower: not you, o'malley, your oh so infuriating wife

NOTbambi: oh ok

ChiefTorres: so guess where addison just was

outofmytower: don't even go there

ChiefTorres: i'm sorry, but i'm just so EXCITED

outofmytower: keep going and i will be forced to kill you

outofmytower: fine, if you can invite your husband into the conversation, i can invite my boyfriend :P neh

ChiefTorres: what the hell does neh mean?

_bastardoutofnowhere has joined chat_

outofmytower: hey

bastardoutofnowhere: hey

NOTbambi: they've been talking about you, i can tell

outofmytower: o'malley!

ChiefTorres: -glares-

bastardoutofnowhere: so you HAVE been talking about me

outofmytower: maaaaaybe….

bastardoutofnowhere: hey, iz just signed on, care if she joins?

outofmytower: nope

ChiefTorres: yes

outofmytower: too bad

outofmytower: we overrule you. go ahead alex

ChiefTorres: you just don't want to piss off your boyfriend

_RIPDenny has joined chat_

RIPDenny: hey everyone

outofmytower: hi izzie

bastardoutofnowhere: hey iz

NOTbambi: hey!

outofmytower: callie, stop sulking. say hi to izzie

ChiefTorres: hi to izzie

outofmytower: cute

RIPDenny: i'll leave if it's weird

RIPDenny: cuz i'm thinking it's weird

outofmytower: don't be silly. it's fine. RIGHT CALLIE?

ChiefTorres: …right

outofmytower: callie, don't be stupid. she's my friend by proxy, which means that YOU have to at least tolerate her

ChiefTorres: by that logic, you're also friends with meredith

RIPDenny: wait, what's going on?

RIPDenny: did alex choose dr. montgomery over internet chick? cuz that's obviously dr. montgomery

outofmytower: it's complicated. and addison's fine

bastardoutofnowhere: actually i chose internet chick over addison

RIPDenny: but she's here, not internet chick

outofmytower: au contraire

RIPDenny: wait, but that makes addison internet chick

ChiefTorres: yep

RIPDenny: wait, so you gave addison's sn to alex, without telling him it was her, and just sat back?

ChiefTorres: yep

RIPDenny: BRILLIANT!

ChiefTorres: thank you. i think so too

RIPDenny: meredith just signed on, she'll want to know. can she join?

ChiefTorres: why not?

outofmytower: sure

_darkandtwisty has joined the conversation_

darkandtwisty: hi

darkandtwisty: who's here?

RIPDenny: izzie

bastardoutofnowhere: alex

NOTbambi: george

outofmytower: addison

ChiefTorres: callie

darkandtwisty: wow, i never thought i'd see the day you were ALL talking

darkandtwisty: hey, alex, how'd it go with internet chick?

outofmytower: jeez alex, how many people did you tell?

bastardoutofnowhere: just iz and mer

bastardoutofnowhere: i needed help choosing!

outofmytower: i was just curious. no need to get defensive

bastardoutofnowhere: sorry

outofmytower: it's ok. snappiness is a symptom of withdrawal

bastardoutofnowhere: withdrawal?

outofmytower: from me, of course

bastardoutofnowhere: cute

outofmytower: i know :D

outofmytower: hey, we should cure those withdrawal symptoms

bastardoutofnowhere: definitely. 8 work for you?

outofmytower: yeah. i'll be ready and waiting ;)

ChiefTorres: oh god, they're disgustingly cute

darkandtwisty: they're your fault

ChiefTorres: i know –groans-

RIPDenny: it's kind of poetic, really

RIPDenny: you're being tortured by something you caused

RIPDenny: congrats, by the way

outofmytower: you guys do know we're reading every word you right about us, right?

darkandtwisty: exactly. that's the point

darkandtwisty: we can't flat out ask you to stop being cute

RIPDenny: well, we could…

ChiefTorres: but you'd probably hurt us

NOTbambi: it's not worth it. i'm gonna go

ChiefTorres: so am i, i think

_NOTbambi has logged off_

_ChiefTorres has logged off_

outofmytower: i have to get ready!

outofmytower: see you all!

outofmytower: bye alex!

bastardoutofnowhere: love you

outofmytower: love you too

outofmytower: i'd kiss you, but it's kind of impossible. have a cyber kiss. i'll give you a real one later ;)

bastardoutofnowhere: ok

outofmytower: bye!

_outofmytower has logged off_

RIPDenny: did you just say i love you?!

bastardoutofnowhere: goodbye

RIPDenny: alex!

_bastardoutofnowhere has logged off_

darkandtwisty: he did. dr. montgomery turned him

RIPDenny: kudos to her

darkandtwisty: wow though

RIPDenny: i know

darkandtwisty: Christina saw it coming

RIPDenny: Christina sees everything coming

darkandtwisty: very true

darkandtwisty: well, i'm gonna go

darkandtwisty: see ya

RIPDenny: bye!

_darkandtwisty has logged off_

_RIPDenny has logged off_

_

* * *

_

**and that's the end. for reals this time. how sad. reviews for the last chapter?**

**-Juli**


End file.
